smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Fleming
'Character Info' Based on the character from “The Red Badge of Courage”, Captain Henry Fleming is a decorated veteran of the Civil War and quickly was promoted to the Head of Security at the US Embassy in London. When aliens attacked the city, Henry Fleming and his best friend John Henry took their steam weapons and launched an a counterattack before being recruited by the previously thought dead President Abraham Lincoln into an operation known only as Codename: S.T.E.A.M. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Henry Fleming will perform a standard military salute as he stands at attention. Down Taunt: Henry Fleming will pull out his Eagle Strike weapon and shine it up real quick with a rag as he admires its sheen. Side Taunt: Henry Fleming will swing and juggle his gun around doing some cool tricks as he hums the beginning portion of “The Star-Spangled Banner”. 'Entrance' Henry Fleming will fly onto the stage majestically as he’s carried in by an eagle. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will gain Henry Fleming’s hair and goggles. Victory Poses # Henry Fleming will stand at attention, goggles pulled off his head and his right hand held over his heart as if there was an American flag in front of him that he was saluting. # Steam will rapidly erupt from Henry’s gun covering the entire screen. # Henry will rest his eagle rifle up over his shoulder as fireworks erupt in the background and a majestic eagle caws in celebration of Henry’s tremendous victory. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Steam Shot: Henry Fleming will fire his rifle forwards before firing off a small Gooey Bomb-sized projectile of steam that travels forwards. Whatever is the first thing that the projectile impacts will take fire damage from the steam. You can angle this attack to fire at different angles. Each use of this attack will use up one of Henry Fleming’s Steam Units. You can read more about Steam Units and Henry Fleming’s unique gimmick, Steam Resource Management, in the Other Notes section. 'Side Special' Steamthrower: Holding his Eagle Rifle in front of him steam will start to stream through the nozzle similar to that of a flamethrower. The rifle can be angled slightly and unlike Bowser and Charizard’s Fire Breath the stream of steam won’t gradually shrink down to nothingness. Instead, due to Henry Fleming’s Steam Management gimmick. continuing to hold down the attack button will gradually use up all your steam units. If you continue to use this move as the final steam unit is consumed, only at that point will the steam’s stream shrink down to nothing until nothing is being expended. 'Up Special' Steam Launch: Henry will take a brief moment before rocketing up into the sky as if he were wearing a jetpack. Which he kinda is because it’s his steam that’s propelled him upwards. Not only is this move chargeable in order to travel a greater distance, but in the moment before Henry Fleming takes off you can angle him in any direction and he’ll dash that way instead of just going straight up. Using this move will cause a trail of steam to trail behind you. This steam trail only hangs around for about 2 seconds but it can deal fire damage to any opponents to enter it. The longer you charge the move, the further distance you’ll travel, and the more Steam units this move will consume ranging from 1-3 Steam units. 'Down Special' Steam Cloud: Steam will rapidly envelop the area surrounding Henry Fleming creating a small “cloud” with him in the center. This steam cloud will hang around for about 10 seconds and damage all opponents who pass through it with fire damage. Only one Steam Cloud can be on the stage at a time but you can place a new one before the old one dissipates and just move it to wherever you are at the time. Using this move consumes 2 Steam Units. 'Final Smash' Eagle Strike: Fanfare will play as Henry Fleming pulls out his Eagle Strike projectile which he throws forwards. After being thrown the player can control the flight path of the projectile as Henry Fleming is immune to damage and knockback. You have no more than 5 seconds to find a good target for your Final Smash but you can trigger it sooner by pressing the Special Button. When the time runs out or the attack is triggered, the Eagle Strike projectile will explode in an instant Smart Bomb-sized explosion heavily damaging anyone who wasn’t able to get away in time. After this Final Smash is over, all of Henry’s Steam Units will be replenished. Extra Skill Reload Steam: The only way besides using his Final Smash and respawning that Henry Fleming can regenerate his expended Steam Units. You must hold down the Extra Skill button in order to use this Extra Skill. For every 2 seconds you hold down the button, Henry will regenerate 1 Steam Unit for his attacks. The animation shows Henry Fleming using various tools to fix his gun. The maximum amount of Steam Units you can ever have is 10. Other Notes: Henry Fleming has a unique resource management gimmick though it does bear some similarities to the way Olimar & Alph use their Pikmin and how Balloon Fighter uses his balloons. Henry will start each match (and after each death) with 10 Steam Units which are displayed next to his Damage Percentage. Each of Henry’s special attacks consume Steam Units so you have to plan carefully in how you use them. Nothing sucks more than needing to recovering back up to the stage when you’re all out of Steam Units. Alternate Costumes # Default # Light Blue - Henry's uniform will take on a light blue color scheme. # Light Green - Henry's uniform will take on a light green color scheme. # Yellow - Henry's uniform will take on a yellow color scheme. # Black - Henry's uniform will take on a black color scheme. # White - Henry's uniform will take on a white color scheme. # Pink - Henry's uniform will take on a pink color scheme. # Brown - Henry's uniform will take on a brown color scheme. # Military Camo - Henry Fleming’s color scheme and uniform will change to one heavily inspired by modern day military camo. # Union Soldier - Referencing his time in the Civil War, Henry Fleming’s color scheme and uniform will change to one heavily inspired by the uniform of Union Soldiers.